


There's Snow Way to Spend A Day Without You

by GaHoolianGirl



Series: Modern DA:O [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Just Gideon and Zev being married nerds nbd, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Life, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Do you want food? I can cook, if you’d like. Not all Fereldan men are terrible cooks,” he chuckled, “No matter what excuses Alistair wants to make.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Gideon threw his head back, and laughed, “There goes the power!”</i>
</p><p>Married nerds spend a chilly morning together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Snow Way to Spend A Day Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what the tags and summary say; Gideon and Zev being married nerds one winter morning. They are married-friends with Leli and Tabris, and Alistair and Amell, but that hardly plays in here.
> 
> As always, my modern AU is as such: Thedas, but modern. Magic is reduced to party tricks and elves and dwarves are treated better but with some prejudice. The events of the games are taught like history lessons.
> 
> p.s, not sorry for the pun
> 
> Update: I'm adding this to my ZevWarden week collection but it slides right into the second day's theme!

Gideon leaned against the frame of the sliding porch door, gazing out onto the endless field of white that had replaced their backyard. The snow had been falling heavily since he had woken up a few hours ago, and it showed no signs of stopping, or even slowing down. Maker help anyone who wants to drive today. He took a long gulp of coffee, hissing as the warm liquid traveled down his throat.

He raised an eyebrow as he heard the soft patter of barefeet on hardwood floor, but didn’t look away from the winter wonderland just outside the door. Deft hands slid around his hips, slipping their thumbs into the waistband of his pajama pants, and a solid back pushed against his robe. He felt hot breath on his neck, and an unmistakable chuckle in his ear.

“That’s quite an impressive amount of snow, no?”

“It is indeed,” he replied with a lazy smile, gently pushing his back against Zevran’s chest. The thought of Zevran pressed against him, and having to stand on his tiptoes, amused him, “Far different that an Antivan winter morning, I assume.”

“Oh yes,” his husband agreed, “In Antiva, if we’re really lucky, the air might be brisk and we require a coat. There may even been a cool breeze.”

“A cool breeze? How you must have suffered!” Gideon said with mirth, turning around in Zevran’s embrace. He wrapped his own arms around the elf, resting them on the small of his back. He looked down at him affectionately, and Zevran returned the gaze.

“When’d you wake up?” he asked softly, reluctant to end the moment.

Zevran yawned, loudly and feline-like, “But a few moments ago.”

“You take your days off quite seriously, don’t you? I say, you think I married a cat!”

“Who's to say you didn’t?”

“True. Do you want food? I can cook, if you’d like. Not all Fereldan men are terrible cooks,” he chuckled, “No matter what excuses Alistair wants to make.”

Zevran’s lips upturned in a grin, nipping gently at where Gideon’s neck met his shoulder, “I could do with a meal, yes.

Gideon laughed, pushing Zevran off him, “Not until you’ve at least eaten some _actual_ food, Zev. Maker, but you are insatiable.” He walked off to the kitchen, making sure to swivel his hips and give his husband a good view.

Zevran gave a hearty chuckle, following him with little complaint. He languidly sat at the kitchen table, an arm behind the chair and legs spread, making no effort to hide his wandering eyes. Gideon just shook his head indulgently at him.

“Hot chocolate and toast?”  
  
“You know me well.”

“I ought to, by now,” he said with a smile in his voice, “Though I still find it hard to believe you eat so little in the morning.”

“Not everyone has the Fereldan appetite, my dear. I prefer a more satisfying midday meal, and I have never heard you complain about that,” Gideon didn’t need to turn around to hear the smirk in his voice.

“I can eat a large meal at any point in the day, luckily for you.”

He did look around to smile at Zevran, a look which was returned. He put the water and cocoa to boil, putting his own mug by the machine to refill at his leisure. “Raspberry or grape?”

“Raspberry, plase.”

It was an odd feeling, really. A contented warmth spread in his chest simply from making toast for his spouse, something he had done for many mornings, for three years. But it never ceased to amaze him how precious these mornings were to him.

He placed the food down on the table, taking another sip of his own coffee.

“ _Gracias,_ ” Zevran practically purred, and very nearly slurped drinking the cocoa. He _was_ rather like a disheveled cat in the morning.

“It’s only nine,” Gideon said, huffing a laugh into his cup, “How do you manage to get to work at 7 every day?”

“That’s work. This is just you,” Zevran answered, through a mouthful of raspberry-jam-slathered toast. Gideon playfully kicked his shin. Zevran grinned, cheeks stuffed.

The air fell into companionable silence, Zevran munching away at his food and Gideon delicately sipping his coffee. After studying his partner’s features for a moment, Gideon slid his hand across the table, palm up, in a silent offering, a smile hidden by the rim of his mug. With little more than a raised eyebrow, Zevran took the proffered hand, laying his own atop it.

Pleased, Gideon ran his thumb across Zevran’s knuckles. He sighed, chugging down the last dregs of his drink, plopping it down on the table with a satisfying plunk. He opened his mouth to speak, but his words died on his lips as the light above them flickered, and went dark.

Gideon threw his head back, and laughed, “There goes the power!”

Zevran’s reaction fell more to the side of irritated, and he slumped in his seat. This only furthered his partner’s amusement, and he stretched across the table as to not lose his grip on Zevran’s hand.

“Oh, buck up, love. You’ve lived in Ferelden for nearly ten years.”

“That does not change that I do not like the cold.”

His pout deepened, and Gideon’s just smiled sympathetically, “If you want, I can light the fireplace and we could cuddle?”

This seemed to perk Zevran up, though the threat of a frown still hovered on his features, Gideon left him with a laugh, patting his shoulder gently as he got up to stoke the fire. They had brought in some wood the other day, so it was dry, and would produce the smoky aroma Zevran loved so much.

After the blaze had reached a sufficient level, Gideon turned to summon his husband, but found Zevran already sat on the couch, part of the throw around his shoulders and his knees to his chest. Gideon shook his head in bemusement, getting up from his crouch to join his partner. He motioned for him to scoot forward, sitting behind him, back to chest.

He wrapped the blanket around both of them, enveloping them both in the trapped warmth.

“See,” he breathed into Zevran’s pointed ear, earning him a pleasant shudder which went through them both, “If it never got cold, then we could never do this...”

“I do so hate it when you’re right...” Zevran lamented, lacking any bite.

The fire crackled before them, earning a smile from them both. Tightening his arms around Zevran, Gideon again looked out the window, now with a full heart. Whatever frosty beauty there was to be had outside, nothing compared to what he was feeling right now.•

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a very beautiful snowy morning I experienced recently. 
> 
> It got cheesy at the end...


End file.
